Et tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien
by Tialepingouin
Summary: Archer rejoint Austin après avoir fait une bêtise, et parfois, tard le soir, la vérité se révèle malgré les faux semblants de la journée.


_Petit Os tout frai, le couple n'est pas courant mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire!_

Archer toqua à la porte. Il était tard, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et la mère d'Austin devait dormir à poings fermés. Ou du moins il l'espérait parce que si elle le voyait comme ça elle ne le laisserait jamais entrer. Il avait du sang sur son maillot, les cheveux en bataille et pleins de terre. Il avait une égratignure sur le bras, mais surtout il était fatigué, très fatigué et il voulait que le plus jeune s'occupe de ça pour lui, et peut être lui offre le gîte pour la nuit. La porte s'ouvrit et Austin lui sourit avant de réaliser son état et d'ouvrir plus promptement la porte, inquiet.

-Il t'es arrivé quoi ? Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ?

Le brun avait l'air réellement inquiet, Archer se sentit mal de lui mentir lors de sa première phrase de la journée mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Non non je ne suis blessé, juste un petit accrochage avec un autre gang, rien de sérieux.

Il entra, posant ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait à l'étage. Il en connaissait le chemin par cœur tellement il l'avait utilisé, que ce soit lorsqu'ils étaient amis, amants ou maintenant en couple. Il ne fit aucun bruit, cessant même de respirer en passant devant la porte close de la propriétaire des lieux. Austin le suivait sans rien dire malgré la dizaine de questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Les activités de son copain étaient si loin des siennes, lui paraissaient tellement extraordinaire qu'il n'y comprenait rien. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain et le plus jeune sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin pour soigner l'autre.

Cette facette du danger, le côté bad boy très peu recommandable, voilà tout ce qui le faisait fondre, à côté de sa vie la leur semblait tellement palpitante. Archer se déshabilla jusqu'à se trouver en sous vêtement, ce qui laissa l'occasion à Austin de découvrir qu'en plus de l'égratignure visible sur son bras il avait des ecchymoses dans le dos et des plaies sur les jambes, un peu comme s'il avait marché dans des ronces.

-Tu t 'es pas loupé, raconte moi.

-Mais rien je te dis, je rentrais chez moi quand je me suis fait surprendre part Félix, on s'est tapé dessus, j'ai coupé à travers une zone abandonnée. Rien de fou.

Il aurait voulu poser plus de question, mais n'osa pas. L ton froid de l'autre lui ait indiquer qu'il n'était pas d'humeur, mais après tout Archer n'était jamais d'humeur à faire des concessions. Toujours froid et distant sauf quand il en avait envie. Austin s'agenouilla alors et commença à le soigner : désinfectant, bandages et pommade. Ça lui prit en tout et pour tout une demi heure. Une longue demi heure sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit échangé, c'était très long. Parfois le plus jeune se demandait si le plus vieux l'aimait vraiment, mais chaque fois qu'il posait la question la réponse était la même :

« -Tu me fais chier avec ton manque de confiance en toi bien sûr que oui. »

Et naturellement il devait se contenter de ça, dit sur un ton de reproche. Parfois ça suffisait, parfois pas et dans ces cas là il faisait des insomnies. Son lit devenait alors le terrain de ses pires angoisses, et ça Archer le savait. Ses nuits là il faisait exprès de ne pas lui envoyer de message, pour ne pas avoir à dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, pour ne pas se lancer dans des grandes discutions ennuyeuses qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir.

-Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

-Bien sûr.

La grande étincelle de bonheur que Archer vu dans les yeux de son petit ami le peina, vraiment. Il se sentait maintenant comme un parfait connard. Mais en même temps le petit était si mignon, innocent, crédule... Et lui se servait de ses défauts sans vergogne. Parfois sa conscience revenait et il se sentait mal d'être aussi mauvais mais la plupart du temps il pensait que c'était la faute du plus jeune, qu'il n'avait qu'à pas être autant lui même.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre du plus petit, se couchèrent. Austin vint se glisser dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aime, et posa son nez contre le torse chaud, ses pieds touchants les bandages que ses mains avaient fait peut avant. Il bailla et serra un peu plus le corps collé à lui. Le sommeil vint le happer rapidement, Archer en profita donc pour se remettre sur le dos, tenant toujours l'autre contre lui pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais la secousse perturba l'endormi.

-je t'aime.

D'autres mots sortirent mais Archer ne les comprit pas, une larme coula. Le ton d'Austin était si doux, si naturel. Et lui il repensa à sa soirée. Il l'avait trompé cette nuit encore, avec une fille très jeune elle aussi, mais il s'était fait prendre. Il avait alors fuit, c'est ainsi qu'il s'était blessé. Il avait une fois de plus menti et manipulé son petit ami. Ce dernier continuait pourtant à lui allouer un amour sincère sans lui poser de question, sans le moindre doute sur sa loyauté. Ainsi Archer se rendit compte d'une chose.

Quoi qu'il se dise au beau milieu de la journée, la nuit lui rappellerait toujours la vérité : il n'est pas quelqu'un du bien.

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus! n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ça me ferait super plaisir._


End file.
